


Он создаёт — Она разрушает

by Lena013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Falling In Love, Heavy Angst, Incest, Other, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Голубые глаза грустные — зелёные глаза тёмные.





	Он создаёт — Она разрушает

У Тьмы были зелёные-зелёные глаза и рыжие-рыжие волосы. У Света были голубые-голубые глаза и такие же рыжие-рыжие волосы.

Свет умел творить. Тьма умела разрушать.

Тьма пыталась созидать, но получались клыкастые и опасные монстры. Свет пытался создать живой мир, яркое место. Чудовища Тьмы пожирали мир Света.

Свет хотел поговорить, объяснить, образумить Её. Тьма хотела переубедить, унять, успокоить Его. Он не может создать мир из-за Неё. Она не может _не_  создавать монстров даже ради Него.

Всё, что Он создаёт — Она разрушает. Не специально, ненарочно, случайно — говорит Тьма и Свет хочет Ей верить. Она губит — Он воскрешает.

Тьма пытается создать мир, тот разваливает, крошится, тонет в черноте. Свет утешает, помогает Ей, но ничего — _ни-че-го_  — не выходит. Её мир снова и снова, вновь и вновь умирает.

Он создаёт новый мир — Она разрушает. Чисто по инерции; чисто по привычке; чисто по случайности. Свет смотрит на Неё большими яркими грустными глазами — Тьма не отводит взгляд, не чувствует сожаления, не понимает отчего Он печалится.

Тьма создаёт чудищ и отпускает их бродить в другую, не _их_  Вселенную — Свет с упрёком качает головой, но ничего не говорит. Это бессмысленно.

Свет любит Тьму. По-настоящему, безвозмездно, обречённо. Потому что однажды Она поглотит Его; потому что однажды Он совершит ошибку по отношению к Ней; потому что однажды Он запрёт Её и выбросит ключ.

Тьма ненавидит Свет. Невозможно, сильно, яростно. Потому что Он предал Её; потому что Он вынес свой приговор по отношению к Ней; потому что Он оставил Её одну.

Любить Тьму обжигающе холодно, невыносимо тяжело и больно. Она не понимает этого чувства, Она отрицает эту привязанность, Она губит всё вокруг себя.

Ненавидеть Свет до одури легко, приятно и правильно. Он заслуживает этого, Он безумно виноват, Он не имеет права на прощение.

Он отрёкся от Неё.

Она вернулась и хочет отомстить Ему.

Он слышит, видит и чувствует Её.

Голубые глаза грустные — зелёные глаза тёмные.

Она хочет убить Его, а Он любит. Всё ещё. _Всегда._


End file.
